


Playing Dirty

by EndangeredMind



Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: Farts, Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: In this two-parter, another demonic spirit and the Ghost Rider battle it out, only for things to go horribly wrong!





	1. Ghost Rider vs Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Robert growled as he looked at the large demonic spirit in front of him. He was currently standing in a parking lot, with his trusty Hell Charger parked a bit away. “You are so going down!” He snarled, beginning to throw attacks at the rather obese demonic spirit, which simply shrugged it off. This infuriated Robert as he increased the frequency of his attacks. He sighed and began to pant as he was running out of energy, and he was getting incredibly frustrated as his attacks seemed to be doing nothing to the spirit, which simply belly laughed in return.

The large spirit grinned as it felt the Ghost Rider continue to sling attacks at it. As the punches and the like bounced off it, a cruel idea began to form in its head. Unseen by Robert, the spirit began to grin maniacally as metaphorical cogs turned, bringing the idea together. That was it! The spirit would smother the trim rider and use its obese essence to make him balloon outwards until he was nothing more than a great big gas ball. Slowly but surely, the spirit proceeded to move towards the Ghost Rider, looking forward to fattening him up.

Before Robert could say “Get lost!” the spirit had already landed on him and began to balloon him up, the clothes straining as he grew larger and larger. He struggled and tried his hardest to pull away from the spirit, but to no avail as it clung to him, hoisting him up in the air as he continued to wrestle it, trying his hardest to get away from it. Who knows what would happen if it were to succeed? He could end up a great big belching fatty. He groaned and fell to the floor as the spirit dropped him.

Robert groaned as his belly slowly began to balloon outwards as his abs became less and less defined. It seemed that the spirit had let him go, but it had also decided that he needed fattening up He let out a small moan as he felt his abs vanish completely, his belly continuing to grow as the spirit increased its hold on him, his belly swelling up more and more. ”Ugh, look how fat my belly is getting! Hehehehe!” He laughed as his belly was now going from a small gut to a full-blown large potbelly, the fabric creaking loudly.

Although Robert had tried to push the spirit away with pyrokinesis attacks, they had no effect on it, and the spirit simply continued the fattening, Robert whining as he was unable to do anything as his body grew larger and larger, the clothing being stretched further and further outwards as it bulged and groaned. The fabric moaned and protested the Ghost Rider’s rapidly swelling frame as the fibres stretched further and further again, trying their best to contain the rapidly expanding rider. “Please stop! I’m so damn big! If you carry on, I won’t be able to fit in this!”

By this stage, the Ghost Rider was incredibly large, but he was only halfway done. His skeleton face was incredibly swollen with chubby cheeks, and he had rather large moobs. Even his ass was getting larger and larger, the seat of his pants continuing to strain and groan as his ass grew bigger and bigger. He groaned as he felt his belly rumbling, before a massive brassy fart exploded out of his rear, before he whined in disgust. He was not expecting it and it stank! He fanned his hand in front of his face, trying to clear the air.

The spirit began to feel dim, as it had been a fun ride, but by this point, the Ghost Rider himself was getting as fat as the spirit itself had once been. The Ghost Rider moaned loudly as he let out a loud brassy fart, this second fart being massive and causing flame to shoot out of the his massive ass, burning some of the fibres on the pants, allowing for the other fibres to get some room, a small creak of relief coming from them as they released some of the pressure on his continuously expanding body, which rumbled.

With its final burst of strength, the spirit forced the last of its essence into the swelling skeleton. This caused Robert to bwoomph out one last time into a great big obese skeleton, the clothing straining and stretching as he reached his final size. “I can’t believe how big I am! I thought I was fat earlier but this is amazing!” He smirked and let out another loud brassy fart, the seat of his pants bulging as the gas collected in them. “That was a big one!” He smirked and rubbed his ass, wobbling a bit as the spirit dissipated. 

By this stage, he was morbidly obese, and he was incredibly tired. He needed somewhere to sit, and that small sedan near him looked promising. Turning his blubbery rear around, he took a seat on the car, only to get a shock as it wheezed and whimpered, sagging heavily and wheezing as the dashboard and interior crumpled under his giant fat ass, the car rapidly deteriorating underneath him. It felt so damn good for him to take a rest after such a big experience. “Ahh this feels so good!” He breathed out a sigh of relief and slowly got up.

Wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, he stood up, the poor smooshed sedan wheezing and bouncing back up as he got up. Robert sighed and quickly, wobbling towards the car. “Oh crap, how the hell am I going to get in?” He groaned, blushing as he let out a massive stinky fart. **BBRAAMMMPPTTTT! BLLLRRRPPPT! FPPPRTTTT!** Robert blushed harder as he waddled towards his trusty car, letting out more rank gas along the way, before he arrived at the car. It was too small, but he was going to get out of there one way or another.


	2. Hell Charger

“How the hell am I going to get into the Hell Charger now?” Robert groaned as he analysed the small car sitting in front of him. There was no point trying to get in through the door, so he decided to phase shift through the door into the car’s interior. It was clear that a lot of work was going to have to be done to make the car be able to fit him if he wanted to get out of here without waddling home. “Well this is going to be so much fun!” He smirked and cracked his knuckles.

As he hadn’t turned off his phase shifter, he could still phase through all of the car’s interior without actually damaging it. He sighed and thought for a moment. How was he meant to do all this whilst not touching it? He groaned, before he snapped his fingers. Telepathy! If he could summon the car, then maybe he could alter the interior to suit his new and much larger frame. He breathed a sigh of relief as he moved the driver’s seat and passenger seat back as far as they would go, before reclining the seats all the way back.

After phasing back outside so he wouldn’t get stuck when he turned it off, Robert quickly unphased and opened the door to the car, beginning the act of squeezing into the poor car, which sagged heavily on one side and moaned in distress as Robert stuffed himself inside. He let out a groan as he finally squeezed himself inside, only for the Hell Charger to cry out as it sagged heavily from its owner’s new weight, and the sides strained and pressed outwards as he settled. He then groaned as the interior began to fill up with his brassy farts.

Realising that he can’t reach the gear, the Ghost Rider then sighed and began to drive the car using his telepathic link to it. However, since he had gained more than 200-300 pounds, the car moved very very slowly, the engine wheezing and revving furiously as it tried to carry with him to his destination without overheating. He groaned as the overworked car came to a stop in front of another parking space. It seemed the car had parked itself in front of it, but why? Robert didn’t have time to ask the question as a loud creak was heard.

His eyes widened as his car began to inflate like a balloon, the trim car swelling up as the body panels went from sharp and angular to curved in a matter of moments, and it seemed as if the whole car was made from latex rather than metal! The inside was no different, as the plush leather seats began to swell up, growing underneath Robert’s bulk, leading to him feeling rather packed in, what with the car swelling and his rather large frame. The car was ballooning so much that even the stitching in the leather seats was swelling up!

Just when it seemed that the interior of the car would burst, the swelling finally ended, leaving the swollen Ghost Rider rather packed in. Even though it was very comfy, it was marred by the fact that it absolutely stank from the skeleton’s rather loud and brassy farts. Robert sighed and shifted a bit, the swollen leather wheezing and protesting the large body as it moved this way and that. The flaming tyres underneath the Hell Charger’s ballooning frame began to swell up, however they were obscured by the still swelling body panels. Robert groaned as the car continued expanding.

The Hell Charger continue to expand, with Robert watching on in disbelief. Pretty soon, the car would either burst like an overstuffed balloon, or the swollen interior would end up suffocating him. He was so busy focusing on his own car inflating that he didn’t notice the car that the Hell Charger was parking in front of starting to get smothered by the Dodge’s ever growing rear end. Robert simply sighed and started to tap out a rhythm whilst he listened to the sound of bending metal and groaning as the car behind the expanding Hell Charger continued to sag.

The car began to slow down as it continued to expand, and it seemed that it would eventually stop expanding. However, the rate at which it was slowing down was not enough to save the car behind it and all Robert could do was wince as the sounds of shattering glass, creaking leather, straining metal and hissing filled the air as the car was well and truly smothered by the Dodge. He let out a groan, before a loud and brassy fart filled the car. **BBRAAMPPP!** Robert began blushing heavily, moaning a bit as the smell filled the Charger’s interior.

With a final creak, the Hell Charger stopped expanding. By this stage, the car was immense, almost like a balloon made of metal. Robert sighed before letting out a rather load groan. The car now sat on its overstuffed flaming tyres, which creaked and groaned loudly, the swollen rubber protesting at all the air crammed into it. “Finally, you’ve stopped swelling!” He sighed, before letting out another brassy fart, before looking at the mostly deserted car park. “How the hell am I meant to get out of here now?” He sighed, and let out another rather loud, brassy fart. **PFFFRRRRTTT!**

Seeing as the blimped up Hell Charger wasn’t going to be moving any time soon, Robert decided to get nice and comfy. He could get out and waddle home but that would be incredibly exhausting, and he didn’t have the strength for it, plus he couldn’t be bothered to do it. On the plus side, his large frame and the softness of the interior made for a very soft bed. He sighed in relief as he settled down and closed his eyes, looking forward to falling asleep. As he fell asleep, a loud **POP** was heard from the Hell Charger.


End file.
